Like This?
by xXLoveSong-ForNo1Xx
Summary: YATORI WEEK; DAY FIVE! [Adorkable and Firsts] She's the first human to save his life. She's the first human to make him a shrine. She's the first human to promise not, never, forget him. "This is how you do it, you dork."(Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami.)


**_A. Adorkable_**

_Simply adorable but in the utmost dorky way.  
Cute. Silly. Funny._

**_B. Firsts_**

_anything that involves firsts.  
first encounter, first kiss etc etc_

.

.

.

Of all the stuff Yato knew a human could do, Hiyori was the only one who accomplished the things Yato thought no one _would_ do for him.

She's the first human to save his life.

She's the first human to make him a shrine.

She's the first human to promise not, _never_, forget him.

She is and will be the only human who has called out his true name in a way to save him with no ulterior purposes.

She is the first human to ever take his breath away. Wearing that cute white button-up tucked into her high-waist, black-and-pink plaid skirt with a black ribbon acting as a headband.

The minor deity was drawing a blank on what to do and what to say and… _Damn, _this was his and Hiyori's First. Kiss. He had to make it perfect. Yato mentally snorted and glared at his sweaty hand currently intertwined with his _girlfriend_. No matter how many times he said that out loud or in his mind, he'd never get used to calling Iki Hiyori his girlfriend. His anything for that matter. It made his hands feel like a waterfall giving off liquid anxiety.

Still, Yato had to show her how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. But with his luck, or lack of it, he'd mess up. Yato'd accidentally kiss her nose or chin for aiming wrong, or hit their teeth together or-

Swallowing his fear and pride and everything else negative, Yato decided to kiss her. Tonight. Now. Here. On the sidewalk underneath the starry sky. His sweaty hands and reservations be damned.

"Hiyori!" Yato feigned surprise and pointed to the brunette's other side. "It's Touno!" Hiyori gasped so hard her throat filled with the night's icy air, but Yato smiled and leaned down. _No! I can't do it!_ Chickening out, he planted a small and shy kiss on her cheek. The deity pulled away with a smile…

Only for his head to be shoved away. "Yato, you lazy god." Hiyori voiced with _something_ dripping in her voice. Vacuity? Anger? Embarrassment? Disappointment?

"Nee! Hiyori!" Yato whined. "What was that for?" His clear blue eyes looked down at her pouting. She crossed her arms, sighed and said,

"If you want to surprise kiss me, do it right." Yato continued to pout. "I mean, like… on the lips." Hiyori felt her face flame up, not believing what she just said. Fortunately for her, Yato was just as red or more so.

"Hi… yori, can I-?"

"No."

"Wha- But you just said."

"I said sur_prise_ kiss, Yato. You don't ask permission for those." The cold wind batted at Yato's blazing face but he didn't mind. Before he could think about doing anything, Hiyori's eyes widened and she broke into a smile. "Yato! There's a man giving away Capypa stuffed toys!" Hiyori pointed at something over the blue-eyed god's shoulder and his boundless love for Capypa got to him.

"Wh-?" Before he could fully turn around, Hiyori placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled his face down to hers. The brunette kept their faces apart by a hairs width and exclaimed in a breathy whisper,

"This is how you do it, you dork." And she pulled Yato's face closer lips colliding. At first the divinity had no idea what to do except keep his eyes wide open and wait for Hiyori to pull away. It didn't take long after the girl combed his blue-black locks that Yato got the message. He rested his hands on her waist and drew her nearer as if their indecent proximity wasn't enough. On and on it went until they both remembered that neither god nor human could last without breathing.

They both separated their lips, but only that. Yato's arms were cemented to Hiyori's waist and his hands continued to play her hair while Hiyori brushed the tips of her fingers across the line where his hair turned to skin. Both panting, he exhaled the moment she inhaled. Another blush crept up Hiyori's face and an uncharacteristically devilish smirk graced the deity's lips.

"Like that?"

* * *

**A/N: Is it fluffy enough? I know I should ask that question except it should be about the humor of the other Yatori Week prompts and I just really wanna apologize! I just got internet but it's super short! So I can't post Day 6 :( Maybe tomorrow with Day 7? Please review.**


End file.
